Wily
is a video game from the Mega Man series released only in Japan for the Famicom in January 15, 1993. RockBoard is a board game similar to Monopoly that can be played from one to four players. Each player starts with 2000 Zenny (3000 on the Megalopolis board). Players spin a roulette and gets a number between 1 to 8 to advance in the board. There are four boards available: Green Continent, Cold Island, Continent of Sand and Megalopolis. Characters *Mega Man - The emcee of the game. Also appears as a card and in the ending. *Reggae - A bird robot created by Dr. Wily. After a four player game ends, Reggae appears to laugh at the character that got in fourth place. He also appears in the opening scene and as a card. This game marks his first appearance. Playable characters The characters players can use. On rare occasions, stopping on a player's building will trigger an extra effect. Transformations When the player lands on a Transformation square, he will randomly transform into one of three different boss characters until he passes by the square again. While transformed, the player will be unable to interact with squares or do any action (buy properties, draw or use cards, pay rents, ...) other than the one specific to the transformed character. In rare occasions, the player will transform for one turn if he lands on a building belonging to Kalinka. Cards The game has 32 cards divided in six types: 7 Eddie Cards (エディカード) with positive effects, 6 Reggae Cards (レゲーカード) with negative effects, 4 Rush Cards (ラッシュカード) with movement effects, 13 Boss Cards (ボスカード) with different effects, 1 Rockman Card (ロックマンカード) and 1 Blues Card (ブルースカード) for protection. Spaces *'E Can:' The initial position. When the player passes by it again, he/she receives Zenny. Landing exactly on the space also gives a random reward. *'Land:' The "property" spaces. Can be bought and used to create buildings. If a player lands on a property owned by another player, he has to pay a rental fee to both the lot owner and the property owner. Also, if a player owns a property on the same space as a lot he/she owns, that player receives Zenny each time he/she lands on it. *'Card:' A question mark. The player can draw a card. *'Rush:' A Rush face. Rush appears and uses Rush Coil, sending the player to another Rush space. *'Tunnel:' A tunnel space. The player receives positive or negative bonuses. *'Lottery:' A bag with an arrow. The player can bet Zenny in a lottery. *'Under Construction' (工事中): A Met with a pickaxe. The player loses one turn. Present in all maps except for Green Continent. *'Entertainment:' A "property" with a Met. The player goes to a Met race mini-game where he/she and up to two other players bet in one of the three types of Mets racing (Metall DX, Metall Dance and Metall Swim), similar to a horse racing. The one who owns the attraction never plays it; and any person unable to make the required bet automatically sits out. This space is only present on the Continent of Sand and Megalopolis maps. *'Transformation:' A shadowy robot. The player turns into a random Robot Master (Guts Man, Shadow Man or Dust Man) until he/she reaches or passes this space again. The player will be unable to do some actions while in this form, but will be capable of special effects based on the Robot Master they become. Gallery RockBoard.jpg|Box art RockBoardPlayers.png|Promotional art RockBoardA.png|Green Continent (South America) RockBoardB.png|Cold Island (Antartica) RockBoardC.png|Continent of Sand (Africa) RockBoardD.png|Megalopolis (United states) RockBoard Title Screen.png|Title screen |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Videos NES Famicom Wily & Right no Rockboard - That's Paradise English's translated v1.1 Wily & Light no Rockboard - That's Paradise (Famicom) - Green Town Wily & Light no Rockboard - That's Paradise (Famicom) - Cold Island Rockboard Wily ED Credits See also *Wily and Right's RockBoard Walkthrough Trivia *Quick Man was planned to be used in the game as a playable Boss character, similar to Guts Man and Shadow Man, but was scrapped before game release.The Mechanical Maniacs: Miscellaneous Classic Mega Man Mysteries *Graphics data exists for Drill Man, though he's nowhere to be found in-game. Based on tile positioning, he was likely planned as a Boss Card attack. A set of gold bars is set amongst Drill Man's graphic's, suggesting he'd have been used by players to dig for Zenny. *The boards from the game resembles real locations. Green Continent looks like South America, Continent of Sand looks like Africa, and Megalopolis looks like the continental United States. Cold Island is probably meant to look like Antarctica. *"Mega Board" was planned to be released in USA, but the English version was eventually cancelled for unknown reasons. Protodude's Rockman Corner: Capcom Once Planned On Releasing RockBoard Outside Of Japan? It was also going to be an unlockable in Mega Man Legacy Collection, but ended up getting dropped from there, as well. Protodude's Rockman Corner: RockBoard Was Considered for Mega Man Legacy Collection However, a fan translation patch was created. Mega Man PC Website: Dr. Cossack's Lab. In this translation, some names are changed to smaller names due to the limit in text boxes, like Green Continent becoming Green Town and Continent of Sand becoming the Hot Zone. *Though scarcely known, a true ending does exist in RockBoard. Playing under Battle Royal rules on the Megalopolis map, if the player has managed to gain control of roughly 75% of the board, they'll be treated to a brief credits sequence after the usual post-game standings. This is also the only part of the game where Mega Man actually makes a full appearance. External links *RockBoard in Mechanical Maniacs (Story details and game endings) *Demonstration on YouTube References Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games